A Day in the Life
by MintyJoker
Summary: A series of short drabbles based on the series. Includes various pairings/characters/genres.
1. Mother

Nana Sawada didn't often get the opportunity for rest and relaxation. So going to Italy to visit her normally busy husband had certainly been a treat. Tsuna and his friends had promised to take care of the house and themselves, and surely they couldn't get into too much trouble. So she had placed her trust in the responsibility of her son and his tutor and packed her bags.

Now it strikes her that her son was like a magnet for trouble and however responsible and sweet he was, disaster followed him like white on rice.

If the soap bubbles leaking out of the laundry room are any indication, Lambo has failed at his attempt to wash his own clothes. There is a putrid smell wafting out of the kitchen, likely created by Bianchi's latest experiments. Papers litter the floor. Upon closer inspection, they are identified as Tsuna's latest tests; none of the grades are higher than a thirty-five. Spilled soda coats the floor, there are ripped bits of what looks suspiciously like somebody's clothes. Bullet holes line the walls, also probably Lambo's fault. Reborn always hits his target.

Despite the mess, it's eerily quiet in the house. A quick check through the rest of the house, which is in no better condition, reveals that the normally noisy occupants of the house are not dead, but merely out and about. Or the corpses may have been moved, Reborn always struck her as an odd child and very well may have snapped. Hopefully everyone would come back alive and well once the day was over.

Nana tucked her suitcase away in the closet and went to grab the mop. She had a lot of work ahead of her after all. At the end of the day, it would be worth it to see the relieved smiles on her beloved family's faces.


	2. Saviour

She's his perfect little doll. Porcelain skin, eyes that shine like jewels, and just as fragile as fine china. Mukuro knows that he could break her down so easily; it wouldn't take more effort than moving his little finger would. And yet . . . he doesn't want to. He's become attached.

She's obedient to a fault; Chrome is incapable of going against him. She loves him, worships the ground he walks on. He is her god, her savior, he is the very life that runs through her veins. He is in her every thought, he haunts her dreams, he owns her far more than he has ever owned anything. It's powerful to have this much control over someone's life. At times he takes an incredible pleasure from this. Other times, he loathes it with the entirety of his being.

When he hates it, he thinks about killing her. He thinks about how easy it would be. He can hear her screams, picture the way he eyes would well up with tears. He would take his time, enjoy the way her blood spilled and its sweet coppery taste on his tongue. He pictures her laying on the bed in her dress, pale skin bathed in crimson. She would be so beautiful in the coldness of death.

Mukuro thinks that if he were truly human and capable of such, that he might just love his dear little Chrome. He could give her all the things she longed for; he would hold her and whisper sweet nothings into her ear. The time of his humanity has long since passed him by, however. So he gives her his protection, gives her life. It's all he can offer.


	3. Cherish

It's probably one of the worst matches in the world, really.

Dino is bright and happy and clumsy at the worst possible moments. Hibari is a stone cold man with a taste for blood and the most unsociable person alive.

Their earliest meetings ended with blood and bruises, despite Dino's best attempts at being friendly towards the younger boy. The Cavallone boss spent years trying to crack the cloud guardian's shell, to see if maybe there was some unseen softness left. If there ever was any softness, Dino sure as hell never found it.

It hurts Dino to know, whenever he gets a spare moment to think about it, that even though he is probably the one that Hibari trusts the most, he still knows so little about the other man.

But if years of being in the world of the mafia have taught him nothing else, they _did _teach him to be grateful for what he has. So even if he never gets to find out what goes on in the other man's head or what turned an innocent boy into such a delinquent, Dino will still cherish what he gets.

He'll cherish every quiet moment in between the punches and the kicks. He'll worship every inch of skin that he's allowed to touch. He'll cling to every bit of trust that Hibari is willing to give him. All because he loves this twisted, complex, beautiful man.


	4. Not That Honest

You find Lambo passed out and barely breathing. Broken glass from god knows where, bullet holes in the walls, and a pool of blood surrounding the boy. What a mess.

Leave it to Lambo to screw up such an easy mission. Tsuna should've known better, and if you're going to be really honest with yourself, _you _should've known better. The mission had been so easy though, child's play. Just steal a few files from the Russo family, a rival of the Vongola. That was it.

The cow was stupid though and hadn't watched his back. From the looks of it, they had snuck up on him, shot him, and taken the files back. You do take an odd satisfaction in the scorch marks throughout the room. They're from electricity, at least the cow went out fighting.

You could easily leave him. He's not going to die anytime soon and it should be the Bovino family's job to clean this up anyway. You tell yourself that it's just on a whim that you lift him up carefully and carry him out, drive him home.

If you're honest with yourself, you know deep down that the boy is getting to you. He's chipping away at the cold rock that is in the place your heart should be to make a soft spot for his annoying little self. And just maybe your letting him do it.

But you've never been quite that honest with yourself. So when you get back to Vongola headquarters, you lecture Tsuna on letting the Bovino boy go on a mission of any sort of importance. When the cow asks you why you saved him, you make up a logical excuse of not wanting to step on the Bovino family's toes, because really, the Vongola family has enough to worry about these days.

A few days later, the Russo family has mysteriously disappeared from the face of the earth.


	5. A Friendly Conversation

"I . . . um . . . I kinda was thinking, and we've been friends for so long . . . so I figured that maybe she might just say yes but I don't really know, because I've never really done this sorta thing but . . . . Do you think that Kyoko-chan would agree to date me?"

"Tenth . . . . ."

"I mean, if you think she would reject me just say so, 'cause I know she has all those other guys after her. Wait! Is she already dating someone else? Oh god, she is isn't she? I didn't even think about that. I'm such an idiot!"

"Tenth . . . . Wait a minute, did you just say that you were going to ask her out?"

"Well, I was but it's such a stupid idea, why would she want to be with a loser like me?"

" . . . I thought the two of you had already gotten together . . ."

"What? Really? But we haven't ever . . . She never said . . . I never asked . . . Does it really look like that?"

"Well, yeah. You're always together, holding hands and laughing and stuff, so . . . I just kinda guessed you two were trying to keep it quiet and not tell us for some reason."

"Oh . . . So you think she'll say yes?"

"She'd be a fool not to, Tenth!"

"I'm so glad! You're really good at giving advice on relationships Gokudera! It must be so easy for you and Yamamoto!"

"Thank you Tenth, hearing you say that makes me so happy . . . Wait a second! What did you say about me and that baseball freak?"

"I mean, if you're this good at giving advice, it must be really easy for you to tell Yamamoto your feelings since he's your boyfriend."

"Who ever said that I was dating that loser?"

"Bianchi told me a while ago. After she told me, it was really easy to see how close you two are. Wait, where are you going Gokudera?"

"Don't worry about me Tenth! I just have to go blow someone up real quick."


End file.
